we escape to a higher plane, in Nirvana we stay
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: Gabriel returns, but Sam has some things to say. Sabriel.


Title: we can escape to a higher plane, in Nirvana we stay  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel  
Warnings/Spoilers: Blanket S7  
Summary: Gabriel returns, and Sam has something to say.

* * *

"How long have you been alive?"

Gabriel hesitates, wishing desperately that Castiel hadn't chosen to go off with Dean for some 'alone time' and left him all alone with this giant moose of a man he's always had a soft spot for but never acted upon.

Why do these Winchesters have the biggest fear of abandonment ever?

"Um...few weeks, maybe."

"Oh, and you just came back here _now_? We could've used your help!" Sam says, frustrated.

Gabriel's lips thin. "Forgive me for not wanting to go to the people indirectly responsible for _killing _me," he says acidly.

Sam's nostrils flare. "You _chose _to die for us. Maybe the bravest decision of your ridiculously long life," he snaps. The archangel's eyes narrow and he's got Sam crowded against the wall in a flash, his body small but his presence so much bigger, somehow managing to make it seem like he's looming over the taller hunter.

"I chose to die for _humanity, _not _you. _You who started the Apocalypse with just one taste of that demon bitch's blood," Gabriel growls, and, okay, so that might've been a bit over the top, and sound a bit like a jealous wife, but fuck you, he can do what he wants. He's an archangel.

Sam's breathing hard, eyes narrowed and dark, and he tries to push Gabriel off with a growl, but the archangel is holding strong.

"Fuck you," Sam snaps and a corner of Gabriel's lips quirk up, golden eyes glittering wryly.

"Maybe later, big boy," he says, more in taunt than anything else, but something about the comment seems to set Sam off and he bares his teeth, but the tension between them grows heavier, stifling and heated, and Gabriel can feel the way both their chests start rising and falling faster. The archangel opens his mouth to comment, _'s it hot in here or is it just me?_

But it never comes out because one second his mouth's open and the next it's very much covered by soft lips and a bruises, invading tongue, hot and _filthy _and demanding. Gabriel freezes for maybe half-a-second before he groans and kisses back, and it isn't gentle, can't be from what they've said to each other, but it's cathartic, especially with the way Sam uses his distraction and flips them around, hiking Gabriel's legs around his waist as he easily presses the smaller body against the wall, their denim-clad erections rubbing against each other.

It's _hot_, and Gabriel pants hard through his nose, whole body flushing with electricity and want and _fuck_, he could come like this, like a fuckin' virgin just rubbing against the tall hunter with all the finesse of a high school teenager.

And, apparently, Sam feels the same way, shifting Gabriel up higher so that he's grinding against his ass, muscles bulging and rip-corded under his shirt. Gabriel's hands are everywhere, along his back and neck and shoulders and chest, squeezing and rubbing with shuddering delight.

They won't last long, too strung out and neither of them having done this in such a long time, and it only takes maybe three or four hard thrusts before Gabriel is shouting into Sam's mouth, body locking up with an orgasm forceful enough for him to white out, so he almost misses it when Sam's lips go slack and his whole body shudders as he comes right in his pants.

They spend a few minutes coming down, Gabriel able to feel Sam's hammering heart thumping beneath his thump and Sam's nose pressed right into the crease between shoulder and neck, tongue slowly dragging along the salt-slick skin there.

Gabriel shivers and he holds on tighter, Sam's muscles rippling as he adjusts them to a more comfortable position, neither of them willing to move from their tentative, sated peace.

* * *

A/N: Title taken from Nirvana by Adam Lambert from his new album _Trespassing_

__Please give some feedback!


End file.
